That Night My Life with Him
by sakurayuri89
Summary: A night that started this love between them.. What happen actually that night? They were doing their hardest to keep their secret from others, while a new enemy lurks to threaten the vampire and human race. A Zero/Kaname story involved in romance/angst and a bit of humor, supernatural genre. MPREG Alert.. Zero and Kaname are a bit of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**That Night; My Life with Him**

What happen actually that night? They were doing their hardest to keep their secret from others, while a new enemy lurks to threaten the vampire and human race. A Zero/Kaname story involved in romance/angst and humor, supernatural genre. Zero and Kaname a bit OOC. Rated M for content of the story

Chapter 1

Kaname POV

It was started at that night when I'm turning Yuuki into a vampire… a pureblood one, to be exact my sister. He really was furious when it did happen, I can see it clearly in his eyes. He hates me…

At the same night, he rapes me two times and the marked me as his mate which I was partially happy at that time instead of anger. I do not know why it was happening to me. It was clearly on that windy day in the shed at the forest near the school ground where I was preparing to attack the council who were opposed to me. At first, I did not felt his presence. He stealthily comes behind me and grabs both of my hand and suddenly forced his mouth kissing me. I felt something wrong with him; he was not himself… well not _him _and felt a pureblood presence which I thought it was absurd since he is a Level E vampire hunter. His grip on both my hand was strong and did not expect him to be _like this_. He began to chant some charm on my hand so that I won't escape and shred my clothes apart. For the first time in my life I felt fear and excited at the same time coursing through my veins. Of course my expression did halt him in kissing me. He then spread my legs apart and began to thrust his length dryly into me. I arched back at the sudden thrust and slowly I found my tears trickle down to my chin. Oww, it damn freaking hurts! He pounded me continuously and directly hit my prostate, sending me into bliss. He continued for dozens of thrusts and come inside of me but he mercilessly grabs my cock and preventing me from my release. He then continues thrusting back into me with his cum and my blood as the lubricant but this time, his pace was different, almost like slow and steady like _passionate and caring_ thrusts. After like an endless hours of raping me, he the licked my neck and pierced his fangs thus marking me before shot his load cum into me. Before I completed my orgasmic, I instinctively pierced my fangs into his neck and marking him as mine. I do not know though why I did at that time.

"Aaah.." he continued for fifth round of sex with me, I become more addicted as he keeps pounding his cock inside of me. I become addicted with his roughness in sex as it becoming more _consensual. _For a while after he was sated, he then prepared me once again, but this time a bit gentler than the previous one. He put his middle finger and began to prepare me for the last time. "Aah.. Ze..Zero.." "Why you di..did…this t..oo… meee..aahh.." I asked him. He did not respond as he put a third and fourth finger. I grimaced as he mercilessly pounded that spot again. He then leaved me hanging with emptiness when he pulled out his fingers and then began replacing them with his well-endowed cock. He waited for me to adjust his size and damn, his cock getting bigger each time. I signalled him to move and he found again the spot that made me see stars. "aahhn.. mo..re.. Zero. Faster!" he grunted in response and continued to thrust me until we were going into completion. Before I passed out, I saw him leaving me naked to the dorm.

The next day, I continued my plan in killing those bastards even though I am still sore and my injuries from that night had all healed up. Before I went back to the dorm, I'm having these flashes of Zero in his younger days. As I am of the matter-of-fact, _mated _with him, the blood bond within us flashed the innermost part of our own self and become known with each other. I hated the part where he will know my secret that I had been keeping about from anyone. The fact I am not Kaname Kuran, but an ancient pureblood that bastard Rido Kuran resurrected by sacrificing the child of Haruka and Juri Kuran to do his bidding to take over the vampire world by wiping out humanity. As I am facing the flashback of his innermost memory, I gasped out, _shocked _to see my old crush. Why…

**_Flashback_**

**_"Zero, while we go out please take care of Ichiru." The five years old of Zero began to talk "Okay mummy." The scene changes to the twins holding hands together when they sleep. Zero began to stir and so does Ichiru. Zero then heard what his parent said about them being the cursed children. Then the scene changed to Shizuka killed his family and plunges her fang, making Zero a vampire. _I shuddered at the moment when feeling his sadness, anger to be exact rising within him. This incident made him hated the vampire, especially the _purebloods_… I feel sorry for him. 'Maybe that was why he hated the fact that Yuuki become pureblood and he thinks she betray him when he had a feelings with her' I thought. I felt kind of hurting when he likes Yuuki and I do not want anyone to touch _my _Yuuki. The flashback of memory began to change and I shocked to see _her_ in his flashback. _"I cannot wait to see you two… my sons."_ _she caressing her flat stomach_. I suddenly become dizzy and then wake up from reality and saw the blinding sun rays filled the room.**

'Why she was there? Who is she to Zero?' I thought as I still remember the flash back of Zero's memory. I was determined to know…

Zero POV

I do not know what is happening to me. I know that I am angry with certain _pureblood _that turned my best friend or what I thought my crush, actually I do not know what my feelings to Yuuki… into a vampire or feeling betrayed that she is a pureblood and on top of that also _his_ _fiancée_. I do not know of which I was feeling about and decided the latter. I felt betrayed by him that he choose her instead of me… wait, I do not know any more about my feeling for him or her. My mind becomes blank and I was consumed with rage…anger, feeling betrayed and I felt my body moved on its own. The next thing I know, I raped him, and to be exact when I drank his blood. I felt him crying. 'Oh gods, what did I do? Why did this happen?' as I was in deep thought, my body keeps betraying me, acted on its own, fucked him mindlessly. I felt something in me snapped and then I instinctively drank his blood and my mind becomes blank again. What I felt for hours, I suddenly found myself in the prison, chained and hungry for blood, _his_ blood. My adoptive father, Cross Kaien thought that I may lose my insanity and become a Level E but then I saw him coming, offered his blood to me. 'Oh, how I hated him to do it' as I thought and I reluctantly accepted his offer. When I drank his blood, the memory of that night assaulted me and I remember of everything happened in that shed and how many times we do it. Of course, he become uncomfortable and said something that really hurt me. He did not consider me someone important but consider me as a pawn to protect _his_ Yuuki. Of course I then glared at him and said nothing next.

**_Flashback_**

**The memory of us having sex keeps bugging me, how he look so indecent and beautiful at the same time… so lustful.. 'Wait, what am I thinking about?' 'He is your mortal enemy, the calculating and scheming pureblood Kuran' I thought, but the memory of him crying out made my heart cringes. I began having flashback memories of him, shuddered at the part that Rido Kuran killed an innocent child. Wait, that child look like him, but it cannot be… the fact the child was dead and seeing him alive confused me. But then I saw him being different, like not him at all. I shocked to hear what Rido had told:_ "Welcome to the world once again, ancient pureblood Kaname." And he talked again "I sacrificed a pureblood child in order to revive you and you will do as I told." But then the door behind him slammed open and reveals a male and a female vampire, shouted: "Kaname!" "What did you do to my child, brother?" asked the female. "Hahaha, you are too late!" shouted Rido. "Nooo..." the woman cries. Then the man beside the woman began to fight with Rido "Don't you dare take him, Haruka!" He the charged him with full power and then the female began to take the child with her and vanished with the man. "Bastards" growled Rido. The male then began to talk to the boy "You may not my child anymore, but you will be my son, as Kaname Kuran." The boy nodded and then the scene changed to the battle of Haruka and Rido. The boy he saw changed into a teenager. The expression of him remains calm, almost stoic but he felt that the boy looked sad when the 'father' of his died and he slashed Rido apart. The father told him to take care of his sister and protect her. When he goes back into their home, the boy saw his 'mother' sacrificed herself to protect their other child, Yuuki. He shocked to see Yuuki being cradled by her bloodied mother, not knowing anything as her memory of being vampire was taken from her._**

**_He sees a blur when he heard a woman talked "Mummy cannot wait to see you two... my sons." As the blur become heavier, I heard another "I sacrificing myself in order to bring peace between us. Humans and vampires. In order to achieve that, I will create a vampire hunter." "How?" asked one of the villager. "By giving my blood to all of you, but remember, only those who survive will become the vampire hunter. Do all of you have the courage to do this?" "Yes!" The woman then talked again, "The weapon used for the vampire hunter is the metal that had been found in this village and forged together with my heart." The entire villager gasped and one of them said, "My lady, you had given all of us your blood, why are also sacrificing yourself? What will of your unborn children?" "Do not worry my dear, I will have someone I choose to bear my unborn children, but this matter cannot be delayed anymore. Do not grieve on someone lowly as me." "No, my lady. You have given us the light to fight the servants of other purebloods. We will make sure that your unborn children will be taken good care of." As one of the older villager spoke of. Then the scene changed again with the woman and the person I know of, Kaname. _As I realize that Kaname right now and the Kaname in that life is the same one, I began to understand that this is the memories of him as the ancient pureblood and given the fact I already sharing blood with him, I realize that this is the blood bond that I created with him. But the woman in this memory seems familiar to me and I felt the connection between us. **

**The memory began to flare more and I stumble across the scene of the woman talking to someone._ "Kiryuu kun, I chose you as my unborn children's family. They may not be born in this lifetime, but maybe in the future. But bear in mind that they possess great power within them and the moment I die, I sealed their memory as a pureblood and they will be humans. But if the children are turned, the seal will break slowly and thus they will remember their origin. Please protect them from being turned. I do not want them to suffer the same fate as me as the cursed children. Kiryuu kun, please promise me..." the woman then kept sobbing and the other female asked, "Why cursed? It is a blessing." "No Kiryuu kun. In the pureblood family, having twins is cursed because the twins will kill each other for dominance. Sometime ago I killed my other half and my mate…" The scene changed to the woman talking to her own self, "Please, do not tell me you fallen in love with him?" I frowned, because she was talking to no one else except she kept gazing at the slight bump at her stomach. "Why do you fall in love with Kaname, hmm Zero?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first time doing a story. Oh, I do forget to give credit to Matsuri Hino for her fantastic story and I do not own Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty. And for those that like and follow my story, you have my thanks! Please hit the button review and please give some feedback on this story. Thank you too all…

Chapter 2

Zero POV

My head kept spinning the moment I awake. The stiffness of my muscle when being chained had annoyed me to end. I easily break the chain now considered the fact that I began to remember my past self. The fact I am an ancient _pureblood_ right now instead of a _Level E_ vampire hunter. But I still cannot remember her, my mother. I began walking towards to the garden of Moon Dorm, exactly to Rido to kill him, kept my promise to him that I will protect his sister, as her_ knight_. 'Where is he?' I thought. I cannot sense him around the area. I gritted my teeth when I remember the deed Rido had done to him…of course, I also ashamed of my action for raping him. I'm the worst.

Normal

On the other hand, the group consist of Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen and Rima Touya together with Yuuki fighting against Kuran Rido. When Rido attempted to kill her, Zero swiftly intervenes and tries to shoot him. But the Bloody Rose then begins to become uncontrollable and thus Yuuki cuts it with her new-look Artemis. Of course the battle continues on until Kaname joins the fight. "I'm not forgiving at what you _did_ to him, but I am _thankful _for you to give him back to _me_." Said Zero after he shot and impales him with his new _pureblood power_ as when Rido took a chance to slice Kaname. On the other hand, Kaname and the other shocked as much as they do when they sensed Zero's power like a pureblood. As wind blew by, causing his silver locks to blow in his face, the aura or the pureblood then diminished just like the thin air. It seems like forever between the two but in actuality it just a few minutes passed by, Kaname then felt exhausted and fainted, causing all of them having a panic attack. In the flash, Zero then lift Kaname to the dorm and thus urges Kaname to drink his blood. Of course, Kaname being the mated cannot defy his mate and immediately drink his blood.

"Who are you?" asked Hanabusa Aido. Zero nearly cringed, but managed not to, due to the fact he wanted to keep secret about him and Kaname. "Aido-sempai, don't." ask Yuuki. Yuuki managed to pull me away from them. "Really Zero, are you a pureblood? I can feel something happened between my nii-sama and you" Yuuki tried not to forceful but she can't take her eyes from Zero. "I feel that my brother is actually not my brother since I drank his blood." Of course, Yuuki become smart considering the fact that she already capable of perceiving something _different_; her being a pureblood.

Kaname POV

I dreamed of my old crush as she caressing her 5 weeks pregnant belly. She was a sweet woman, but unfortunately she was already mated to other vampire. I always wonder who and where her mate really is. He was a lucky man. Then a flash of memory of her talking to her unborn children come to me. I cannot hear her words clearly but I caught a glimpse of word and it froze me. _"Why do you fall in love with Kaname, hmm __Zero__?_" then I remember of her placed her unborn children into a human named Yuuka, but I do not remember her family name… wait, a _Kiryuu_. Then, like a ton of brick, I was hit with realization as I felt his power earlier, almost the same with her. 'I do not believe it, no!' I woke up and saw him asleep beside the bed. I found him so peaceful in his sleep and looked cute. 'Oh no, what am I thinking about? I cannot believe it he was her child' as I thought. Then I took time to pack my things and then escaped alone, away from him. I felt a pang of sadness within our bond and it seems that he knows I'm leaving and he let me?

Normal

As Kaname escapes, a sadness expression formed on Zero soft look and of course he knows to give him some space. Almost the whole night class was searching for Kaname and found nothing. Of course, Yuuki being Yuuki, cried since his brother had said to her that they will be travelling together after this. Zero began to feel their bond began to pulse and he knows what to do; stay away for a while from Kaname. Both vampires feeling a need to distance each other, Kaname travelled not far from his hometown and Zero stays beside Yuuki in Cross Academy. "Have you found anything, Seiren?" "No Zero-sama." Seiren knows what happened in that rundown shed, being the one to follow Kaname around as his shadow. "I have a task for you. Go to his private library… Surely you have an access to his and find his journal and a golden old book." "Yes Zero-sama" Seiren then flashed out leaving the silverette alone. He will do his best to prevent_ that_ from happening.

Zero woke up to find himself in Kaname's bed, feeling emptiness inside his heart. How he remember his conversation with his mother. Yes, a bond between mother and child; how he expressing his feelings to his mother about the brunette when he was still in a fetus. Yes, this is a unique ability to all vampire mother, the bond between a mother and the child, possess when pregnant. The thought of the memories made Zero cry softly, tears trickling down. Only to bring it back with full force. "I am really, already fallen in love with him this whole time. It made my heart shattered to see you cry that night and I am sorry for what I did." come barely as a whisper from Zero's mouth. Through the bond possess between the two, Kaname heard his words and really, not expecting to hear the word coming from the silverette. The usual high and mighty brunette felt a roll of emotions, helpless for the first time but then strengthened his resolve to search for truth. The brunette remembers his promise to her and thus set his journey to the Vampire Hunter Association, a new scheme forming in his brilliant head.

Near the school ground, a pair of blood-red, cold eyes gathering his forces to put his scheme into motion. "Now that I awaken, I will find her descendant and end this for once!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As a month had passed since the incident, the students from Cross Academy had been given holiday until a new semester arrives. As the new semester starts, a strange incident occurred on the town near Cross Academy.

Silver haired calmly walked down the street, almost too relaxed. To the normal eyes it seems as if he enjoy the walking towards the town, but taking a closer look, a cold pair of silver eyes did not take his eyes and locked on his targets, several Level A vampires killing each other, near a block of the blue apartment across from the street. Of course it intrigues the teenage as this was not an everyday occurrence, seeing Level A become _this_ mad. Something did happen to cause this. But what intrigues him more is one of the vampires in the group, something abnormal to him. He seems too relaxed in the commotion, a maniacal grin implanted on his mouth. He then pointed his gun to him. "Well..well… nice to meet you _Mister. Vampire. Hunter_. Are you going to kill us then? Hmm..not a chance…" Ever since he becomes a pureblood, his senses had been heightened up and his speed and agility increased, in overall his physical and mental aspect had been increased as well. He can maintain his Level E aura which seems to help him cover himself. He now can take blood tablet which before he was allergic to it. The silverette kill them swiftly, not letting any evidence left. The vampire then did something that surprises him; a massive shadowy figure forming behind that vampire throws Zero far into the abandon house, two blocks away from the previous blue apartment. Oh how Zero really known this presence from his past life, the same corrupted soul of _him_; only his _fragments_ possess the Level A turning that vampire into a black miasma cloud engulfed that Level A vampire. "Time to die now" Zero then shot him with Bloody Rose. A bang echoed around the area, and the flapping of wings and cawing echoed too as the ravens were scared away. "_**You cannot kill me anymore...**_" Of course, it was just a small fragment of _him_, easy to kill with Bloody Rose. Zero then dusting ash off his pants and glared at the pile of dust, continue killing other vampires. Zero really hoped that Seiren will bring Kaname's journal and that old golden book back _fast_.

On the other hand, a brunette being seen walking into an old abandon village in the deepest part of the Dark Forest. An abandon village that held important meaning to him, kept many memories especially about her and it is currently running through the brunette's mind. A long blond hair, almond shaped lilac eyes, a graceful pureblood lady that all of the villagers adore, she was a friendly person and likes to tease; she was a traveller. The entire villager knows about her true self, all humans were afraid of the nightly creature that drained human blood. But she was different… a characteristic that mend the heart of the people. She was the one who found him in the middle of the sand, followed her to the village… most important part is it was _her_ that gave him a name "_Kaname_."

"…"

"_It was the name of my birthplace. It was a nice hometown that I loved, therefore I given you that name."_

Kaname POV

I felt being loved for the first time. No one wanted a child like me; a filthy vampire. My parents abandon me in a house. I grew up alone, survive from the harshness of life…hunting alone for blood. She was the first one who held her hand to me and takes me under her wing. I was at that time considered a newborn vampire. I felt in love at the first sight, at that time I did not know she was mated. I kept it silence as I watched her interact with other. She let me drank her blood in exchange for human blood. At first, I did not understand why she needs to sacrifice herself for human. She was noble at heart and told me that living as a human is her greatest wish, but that wish cannot be granted since there is no other way to become human for a pureblood vampire. I made a promise to her that I will protect humans from _that_.

Normal

Brown gaze met a cold, grey tombstone near the pine tree on the hill. A windy night, no moonlight shine upon us, only cold silence accompany. It was also a windy night when he first time met her. Kaname gazed at the words carved upon the tombstone and realized that her name carved on the tomb becomes dull.

"I, Kaname Kuran still kept that promise to you… he resurrected once again"

"…" cold windy day, to normal eyes it seemed that he is expressionless, no emotion but upon taking a closer look, revealing a sad eyes, full of emotion that he kept to himself as to protect him from scheming vampire councillors.

"Why did this happening to me? Am I in love with him? Is my fate to be him, _your child_?"

"…"

What it seems like an eternity, Kaname then turned away from the tombstone and said the last word "I will find that answer myself and this will be the last time I visit you… Thank you for giving me a name…"

He stepped into an old house, to be exact her house to find some information on _that_. Upon further into her room, Kaname stepped on a hidden floor, revealing a pathway into the underground. The brunette continues to walk down on the cold path. At the end of the path, he saw an old brown journal book on top of the table. When he takes out the journal, the door closed, leaving him trapped inside. He knows that this was a set-up she put to prevent anyone from stealing it. Of course, he would not be trapped inside forever. Kaname knows what to do. He seal open the journal; it was what she did teach him if something was happening to her. The process takes quite long, needing a lot of blood…_his_ blood.

Zero then reports back to the Hunter Association upon finishing his task. The silverette feeling exhausted and at the same time thinks a lot of his relationship with the brunette. He really hated the purebloods a long time, taken his family away. But at the same time his hatred being reduced because he is right now a pureblood and he thinks no all pureblood are evil. He really concern about Kaname. Zero's affection toward Yuuki was just a deviation for his love toward Kaname because he denied that feeling for a long time. Zero was in a deep thought not realizing Yuuki had taken a step away near him. "Zero?"

"Go away Yuuki." He replied. "What's wrong? Are you concerned for Kaname nii-sama?" Yuuki touched his shoulder.

"Leave me alone. I need some space."

Zero then walked away from her, flinched to hear how she called him. Yuuki did not know what had happen between the two but she hoped that both of the made peace. She also wished that Zero would give her brother happiness as she knew from the way her brother sees Zero, he giving an affectionate gaze towards him. She really does not know if her brother knows his own feelings.

"I hoped for the best from both of them, either brother already knows his feeling towards him or not, I feel that Zero loved him…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was for almost three weeks Kaname trapped in that place. Lucky for him, he has _his_ blood in his system. He then chant some spell on the brown journal book and thus sealing it for a while. The door automatically open and the he sprinted outside using his vampiric speed. 'I am really hungry, need to find some animals here' he thought for a while. He noticed a deer deep in the forest, run towards his prey and drank the blood. Oh, how hungry he was. After that he continues his journey towards the association with one goal in mind.

Kaname stopped to rest in the middle of his journey; broke the seal on the journal and started to read. The journal contains mostly on how she met her mate and about her sister. He stopped at the last part of the journal; _"There is one way of killing him permanently, but I only missing one piece..."_

'What was it' he thought. _"In that golden book I noticed I lack something, his blood… With my blood, it only killing him temporarily" _

"Shit. That book is inside the vault." He put that aside, he just need to go to the Hunter Association for his other priority for now. He needed to solve this alone.

Zero pushed the code onto the small monitor in front of the medium-sized metal door. He looked around just in case, but of course only Seiren was there. The small vault was hidden in the mountains, quite some distance from any human settlements. He could see the remaining of some village down in the valley, but it was long abandoned. Sometimes a small gang of scavengers went there searching, if there was still something of worth but they were never stray apart from the roads too far. The door opened and Zero stepped inside, leaving only Seiren guarded outside the vault. Going down into an underground level, Zero entered the long metal corridor. At the end of the corridor, a golden book was seated on the altar. He then quickly grabs the book and stepped out from the vault, closing it.

Zero looked at the book he was carrying; an old looking golden book which it's inside contains on how exactly, _precisely to kill_ _him_. He had to get the book by himself after what Seiren told him she cannot enter the vault, only inside the region of brunette's private library. She only got his journal which she handed it to him. He then went back to the dorm.

Zero felt something wrong with his Bloody Rose, it was stronger than before. He kept sensing it after the encounter with that Level A from his previous hunting, in response to _that_. Given a thought, all of the anti-vampire weapons were his mother's fragments, of course _that_ was in resonance with her. His intuition never wrong, something did happen in the base. He needed to go there. Yuuki accidentally saw him and sensed something different in the hunter's action, started following him from behind. The trip to the association's base takes for almost a week from normal, human action. But for them, it only takes 2 to 3 days using their vampiric speed. Of course, they were greeted with the horrible mess of crumbled buildings. The base was in uproar regarding to the metal core reacting badly to something. He exactly knows what caused this.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here? Are you following me?" Zero noticed that she was following him from behind. "I do concern of you, it's just that you seems different after Kaname nii-sama disappear…" "What really had happened here? It was a disaster." Yuuki was surprised to see the state of associate's base was in. Zero nearly stutters to respond her "A..a.. you just go and help others, I want to find Yagari sensei." He did not know how to answer that.

Zero felt his presence, high and mighty pureblood in the innermost part of the building. 'What he's doing here?' thought Zero. Zero quickly goes to the core to meet him there only to find him fainted near the core. "Kaname!"

Kaname POV

I heard someone calling me, his voice. _Zero_… How I missed him. The longing to hear his voice made me miserable, why I running away from him? Oh, how I wanted to find the answer, do I really loved him?

Normal

To prevent this calamity continues further, Zero sliced his skin, poured his blood into the core to calm it, since he was _directly_ to her. It was to prevent _that_ miasma from continuing to corrupt the core so that it will not have an effect on killing _that_. He was right on it, his intuition claims that _he _will attack on the core so that they had nothing left to kill _that_. Zero wonders why Kaname was here. He slowly carried him in bridal style and went into a hotel near the base. Yuuki wonders around the base, helping other hunters that were injured. Most of the hunters were aware of her, not into accepting her help. She then sigh and try to find Zero and Yagari sensei but both of them had nowhere to be found.

"Where are they? I hope that this will not take too long to settle." Yuuki nearly jumped to hear someone calling her. "Father, do not surprise me. What are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to settle down with what had happened here. Why are you alone? Where's Zero?"

Kaien Cross concerned with his adoptive daughter alone around with hunters that will anytime tried into killing her. Yuuki knows how to take care of herself, she knows how to handle it but seeing his father's concern with her she just obeyed him. "Zero said he wanted to find Yagari sensei, but I had not seen both of them anywhere."

"Maybe they just went into the café nearby now that all of this had already started to calm down. Do not worry on them. Come, let's have a drink with me…"

"Okay, father."

Brunette's eyes flutters open and immediately scanned around his and shocked to see Zero beside him locked their eyes. "What are you doing here, hmm…Kaname? Zero said, taking a good look at the pureblood prince.

"Why don't you leave me there, I have work to do and I don't like you" he said. Zero then shorten the length between them and said "Why…" Kaname actually shift a bit back, suddenly unnerve for some reason. "Get away from me _Kiryuu_. Now!" he said, with a harsh tone in his voice.

"No."

"…"

"Where was Kuran who knows everything, high and mighty pureblood who is so strong? No, Kuran that does not need help from everyone?" he said, continued again "The one who was strong to hide all his emotion from surfacing, the one I had known from _a long time_ ago?"

Kaname twitched the way Zero talk. He knows everything about him through the bond they shared. "I can show what it means to be loved by someone. Let me prove it to you. Give me a chance…" Zero bit out advancing on the pureblood. Kaname shift back as Zero keep advancing forward, forcing the brunette into the corner and he let out a squeak of surprise when his back contact with the headboard behind him. Zero wrapped Kaname's wrists in his hand and he forced the pureblood to look at him. Kaname felt panic race through his body. "Release me" he commanded softly, his aura bathing the silverette. Zero sense his panic and chuckled softly. "You have no reason to be afraid of me. I am really sorry for what I did that night to you. I had been engulfed with anger to the point I had no idea what I did until I drank your blood. But it seems that my body won't listen."

"I am being awakened that night, thanks to Shizuka Hio for turning me and your action towards Yuuki." he continued. "I felt betrayed by you. You chose her rather than me. I am upset."

They locked eyes, violet matching with wide wine-red orbs. "I did not know you liked me back then. All you did was hated us to the point of no return. I did not know how you were feeling that entire time." Kaname tries to supress his emotions. Zero then captured Kaname's lips in a kiss; a forceful tongue pried his lips open to plunge into his mouth. Kaname made a muffled sound and shifted, trying to break free from Zero. Kaname gasped when silverette free hand travelled down into his shirt to lay cold fingers on his heating skin.

"S…stop" he said, whimpering when Zero ran his fingers down to his flat stomach. 'Why am I feeling this? I liked the way he touches me' Kaname thought. Kaname was in heavy sweat and trembling. Zero starred at him for a moment and a smile crept in his soft locks. 'I might think I am falling in love with him' Kaname continues to thought, his eyes kept gazing Zero.

"Drink" Zero commanded softly and Kaname obediently plunges his fang into the porcelain skin, the side of his neck. Zero was mouthing the creamy soft skin on Kaname's shoulder, gently biting it. Kaname shuddered; Zero's aura was pushing him into an unnatural heat. His fingers kneading, his hands proceeded to rid the pureblood of his shirt. Kaname fell tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he shifted, still trying to get out of the reach of the silver haired hunter. Zero looked at the flushed pureblood. "You are so beautiful, Kaname. I am beginning to fall in love with you again…" Zero told him.

The sound of a belt being undone snapped Kaname out of his trance. He started to struggle, but a sharp bite to the shoulder had him freezing. 'I…I… loved him… but I tried to back off with my tail between my legs. What is wrong with me? Am I being afraid of him or myself?' Kaname thought furiously. He was not paying attention, was stripped of his pants and boxers. Zero found some lube inside the hotel's drawer, coating his fingers before gently pressing one to Kaname's exposed entrance. The finger slid in easily and Kaname bucked, trying to wiggle away from it. Zero was keeping him in place with his free hand. He began to push them one by one, scissoring in and out, deeper every time they entered again.

"Ahhh!" Kaname gasping a moan as something was struck inside of him. Kaname moan and panted harshly, his face flushed and sweaty. Kaname's chest heaved, his entrance started to tighten, ready for an explosive release. Zero drew his fingers away, leaving Kaname feeling emptiness. Zero then unbuttoned his shirt and pants drawn to his knees. The silverette pressed his member against the prepared entrance; gently, Zero buried himself into the impossibly tight heat of Kaname Kuran. Kaname's eyes widened as his body shuddered, wetness splashed his outstretched quivering thighs and parted in silent gasps. Kaname made a chocked sound as the other moved within him, Zero hit the pleasure spot within him that had him writhing within seconds. Kaname gasped, feeling his spent cock stirring into life. Zero reached down with one hand and grasped Kaname's rigid member, giving it a few strokes. "Ahhh!" Zero drove him higher and higher.

"Ride me" Zero commanded him. Kaname obeyed, leaned forward and lifted himself up before slamming himself down. Zero watched at the brunette willingly ground himself on his erection, moaning his name. "Haa…ha…haah~!" Kaname cried out, his body jerking at the pleasure he created himself. Drool ran down his cheek and slid down his neck and tears of pleasure ran down his face. Zero sucked his mate's nipple and kneading another nub he looked at the pleasured pureblood. He drew out completely, Kaname's entrance dripping with natural lubricant, begging attention for his mate. "I love you, Kaname" Zero said.

Zero covered his mate's lips with his own as he plunges back his cock into the waiting brunette's entrance, suppressing his screams and moan. "Say it aga..i..nn..aahh!" Kaname breathed. Kaname's thighs wrapped around Zero's waist tightly. Zero's eyes widened when his mate threw his head back and screamed his name, his muscles going into spasm as he tightened around silverette's member as he cum, splashing both of their chest. Zero covered his lips over the other, swallowing his scream as he continues to thrust into the constricted passage and spilled his seed into his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them continued for another round and then quickly fell asleep two hours later. Neither vampire noticed a figure watching them with red, almost to black, glowing eyes. The figure stared at the two vampires before its lips curled up and gave a maniacal smile, showing its fang before disappearing into mist. It swirled through the closed window out into the dark night…

* * *

Kaname woke up to find himself with Zero's arm around his waist and the Pureblood Prince glanced up to see if Zero was still sleeping. Sure enough he was dozing peacefully next to him. He thought furiously, trying to decide whether he should try to leave again or if it was a bad idea. Feeling Kaname's emotions through the bond, Zero stirred into life and then gave him a nod. "It's okay if you wanted to think about it. Take your time. But please, be careful of_him_. I know you know about_him_. Take care of yourself, Seiren will follow you." Kaname's lips parted to protest but Zero immediately cut him off "_Please_?"

"Fine! But how did you know about it? You weren't even born yet!" Kaname hissed. "Both of us know what had happened because mother was already pregnant at that time when she killed_him_." Zero grumbled truthfully.

Smoothly the Hunter stood up and vanished into the bathroom to draw the bath. Kaname heard the water stop before Zero re-entered the room and walked towards him. He then picked Kaname up bridal style and returned to the bathroom; Kaname still sore from their previous activity. The Hunter then stepped into the bath tub and lowered himself and the Pureblood into the water. Kaname settled himself comfortably between his mate's legs and rested his head on his chest. After grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Zero gently started to clean both himself and Kaname as the Pureblood snuggled closer. When both vampires were clean, Zero dried them off and carried Kaname onto the bed, ignoring the water as it swirled down the drain. Both of them snuggled closer to each other before Kaname started to talk again "I need to leave here soon. I want to keep my promise to her."

"….. Fine, I'll give you some space and please, think about us." Zero murmured back before drifting off.

When Zero next awoke, he found himself alone in the room. Knowing exactly why Kaname had gone, he left the task of following him to Seiren. As he left the room, he ran smack into Yuuki. "Where were you all night, Zero?" Yuuki hissed; a hint of anger in her tone.

"I found Kaname in the town and sorted out most of our problems." Zero explained before she said anything.

"Where is he?" Yuuki asked, paused and asked again "Where is Kaname nii-sama, Zero?"

"I don't know where he is, Yuuki. He leaves before I can say anything to stop him." Zero said. He respected his mate's decision and definitely didn't want to force Kaname into submission completely; he just merely wanted him be just himself.

"Shit! He knows my plan. It's the only way he can be keeping being a step ahead of me!" A figure with dark red eyes, close to black, cold and calculating gave off an angry aura that tore into his surroundings. He had kept scheming to surpass her descendant and was ready to carry his plan out till the very end. He already knew what to do; now that he had found out what Zero's weakness was; or exactly_who_his weakness was. "Proceed to Plan B, you must succeed this time!" he snarled towards a dark figure beside him. His companion then disappeared into thin air, and started to do its job diligently.

The brunette kept gazing down at the path he had taken up; walking silently to his destination, feeling nothing but empty inside. He needed to do this alone, to keep his promise to her. He just needed time to settle this. A shadowy figure that constantly followed behind him indicated that it was only Seiren. A small smirk glided across the brunette's lips, _'Never crossed in my mind that he was such an overprotective person'_

The silverette, bathing in the sun's rays upon completing his mission, suddenly remembered what Yuuki had said to him a few days ago.

"_I felt my brother's presence on you. No…more like his scent on you. Do you love him? Yuuki asked without hesitation. _

_After contemplating for a few moments, Zero gave in and told her the truth "Yes, I do love him and I am mated to him." _

_"That confirms my suspicion on you since I accidentally saw a rose tattoo mark on your shoulder when you changing your clothes just now." Yuuki told him. "I do hope that you take care of him, it's just that he needed someone to care for him." she continued. _

_"Can I ask you something, Yuuki?" Zero said. _

_"I know what you ask of me… no, I do not. I only admired him as someone who saved me from that snowy night. I am simply considered him as my brother and nothing more. I will not tell anyone about both of you, it's up to both of you to tell them or not."_

Zero was glad that Yuuki only thought of Kaname as her brother and nothing else. It meant that she wouldn't come in between them. He just didn't want a love rivalry between him and her as both fought for Kaname's affections.

He sighed, remembering their previous night together, his flaccid member awaking at the erotic scene inside his head. Zero needed his Kaname; his pants keep tightening as his arousal grew bigger. "Kana…" Zero moved quickly; tending to his needy arousal before he had to go back to the headquarters and report his mission.

Zero's cell phone rang; breaking his trance about Kaname. He pulled it from its hiding place and answered it. "_Kiryu kun! Did you already kill him?_" came from a female voice he knew very well; as.

"Tch. Yes." he grumbled before he disconnected the line. It had been Yuuki. Flicking the key pad out, he quickly typed a message to the headquarters. It was only one word.

_Done_.

Pocketing his phone, Zero started walking faster. The only thing he wasn't aware of was the fact that a vampire was stalking him from behind. Zero did notice him later though, when he was in standing front of the Association gate. He knew exactly who it was. _Takuma Ichijou_. However the Noble disappeared before Zero could grab him. "This is quickly becoming a lot more complicated…"

A couple of weeks later, Kaname didn't realize that something had changed inside his body until he suddenly felt a presence within him. No…_two_very different auras to be exact; made themselves known to him. He trembled upon the discovery as he carefully cradled his stomach and cried softly. "I…I…I am pregnant…with his children…"

* * *

Hai guys, nice to meet you all… seriously, this is my first time doing a fiction and it is not my strong point doing a story and I am glad the lovely reviews I got… I hoped you all can give me some name suggestion to the children as I am lack of ideas on naming them… and yes, Kaname will bear twins… hee hee. He can do it… please send me some suggestion on boys and girls name… in later chapter I will reveal their gender… thanks all!

**BETA: **Gravity's Child


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta: **Gravity's Child

As usual, I want to credit Matsuri Hino for her story Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty. I do not own the manga and anime, only this story plot. Thanks to all who reviewed my story, especially **heriyandi kurosaki** and **Gravity's Child** for the lovely reviews; those who followed, favorited me and my story. Thank you to all. And yes, Kaname is having twins… As I aforementioned in my previous story, I need your suggestions for the babies' names, both male and female names. And in a later chapter I will reveal the twin's gender. Now, the story continues…

* * *

Oh yes, all male purebloods can bear children. The other female pureblood can bear children as well, but are limited because there are not many female purebloods being born and all female noble vampires are sterile. Of course, male Level Bs, which are the noble ones, can become pregnant if they drink a pureblood's blood. A true vampire population is small because the vampire's pregnancy is extremely complicated and only purebloods and noble males can become pregnant. If asked the true population of the purebloods, it could easily be calculated by using both hands.

_Oh great_, Kaname was in a difficult situation. Why did he have to be the one in the _submissive_role?

Two presences had made themselves known to him. He just stood petrified for a few moments but soon started carefully cradling his stomach. It was just two tiny pulses of life, but he was already in love with them. Like any other mother in the world, he stroked his flat stomach and started whispering to them. It had been exactly two months from that night, when he conceived them. Stiffening the brunette quickly put a protective charm on his belly, concealing them from outside world. If anyone knew about this, he would become defenseless. An easy target, especially to_him; _the one that he was going after.

"Just great… I need to conceal my scent also. It will attract other vampires… Don't worry, mother will protect you all…" he murmured, and all the while he was stroking his stomach.

**Kaname POV**

I can't believe I'm pregnant. What will others say? I'm afraid of this. Why Zero? Why have you made me feel like this? I never felt so much hopelessness, fear, sadness but most of all… happiness. I never knew how being loved could make one feel like this. I only know of being in love, but_she_was already taken… you made my heart feel so much different emotions… being_alive_. Is it was because you were a human_before_?

Damn that Kiryuu and his sweet talk. I must conceal my pregnancy and my scent at all costs. I need to complete my promise to_her_no matter what! I need to take care of this. I wonder; _is it the same feeling that_you_had experienced?_ The thought of_her_pregnancy, made me realize that_her_being protective of the children and_her_fear is the exact same as mine. I never thought the pregnancy will be joyous but at the same time fearful and terrifying. "I need him… Ze..ro"

Normal

The name was uttered, unwillingly, escaped from his throat. Jerking, Kaname snapped from his trance and quickly called for Seiren, whispering her name. The lilac haired girl materialized in the clearing. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Please, don't tell Zero about this. I will tell him myself." Kaname murmured.

"Yes Kaname-sama." She quickly responded, but paused before continuing again "I will protect all of you with my life." Of course she knew, now that she had already caught a whiff of his scent, still emanating from him while he was chanting the necessary charms to conceal it. "I wish that you will tell Zero-sama soon that you are expecting children right now."

"No! I will become an easy target after this now that_this _has happened. I am glad now that I already have killed all the bastards in the council." The brunette was only waiting for his strike to_him_after all the careful plans he had made a month ago.

"Yes Kaname-sama." she then disappears and continued observing him from the shadows.

Zero had quickly become restless. The hunter had felt Kaname calling for him. He was glad that Kaname was okay; he had felt it through the bond. At first he was feeling uneasy, then afraid, but then happiness. He briefly wondered why Kaname was feeling all of this, but then shrugged. All of this thought wasn't needed because he knew that Seiren was beside him, protecting the brunette from afar. Right now he was in Kaname's room, thanks to Yuuki's courtesy for letting him sleep in the room. Of course, all the Moon Dorm students that were still left were waiting for Kaname to come back, no matter how many had disagreed with it. Especially Aidou, since he greatly disliked Zero. "Why Yuuki-sama! He is still a danger to us. Kaname-sama would not let anyone come into his room casually!"

"I also disagree on allowing Kiryuu to sleep in Kaname-sama's bed." spat Ruka. She just didn't want the hunter sleep on her idol's bed; it was disgusting to her.

_'All of the Moon Dorm students disagree with Zero sleeping inside nii-sama's room. How they will react later when they decide to tell them about their situations_?' thought Yuuki furiously. _'I need to help them!'_ she continued to think deeply until a tall, orange figure approached her, whispering "What was happening, Yuuki sama?"

"Oh, Akatsuki-san. Nothing, I was in a deep thought." Yuuki murmured back.

"No, I don't think so, Yuuki-sama. Is something bothering you?" the orangette asked.

"No!" Yuuki hissed.

Back in the Pureblood's room, Zero was still bathing in Kaname's scent on the bed and quickly fell asleep. He dreamt of having a family with Kaname, now that they were already mated. He enjoyed playing with their children. He knew that he wouldn't mind bearing Kaname's children since it didn't matter to him who would become the submissive one in their relationship. He knew that he was also capable of bearing children since he is a pureblood as well. The only thing that mattered to Zero was their latest problem; how to kill _him_, since_he_is the greatest threat to mankind right now.

A few hours later, Zero snapped awake and immediately leafed through Kaname's journal to find some information regarding to_him. _There was nothing. "So, Kaname did not know who_he_was. Hmm…Maybe mother never told him about who_he_was." Slowly he opened that old golden book and searched through it until something caught his eyes.

That was it. He now knew how to kill_him_. But to do it, Zero would need Yuuki to distract Kaname from getting hurt. "It will be troublesome if I did not get the vital help from her. I need her to distract Kaname now that only I can kill _him_." Zero murmured, deep in thought. He especially needed the Moon Dorm students to cooperate if he wanted to have any chance at winning the war. Zero knew that_he_was building an army to complete_his_objective. But Zero had been secretly planning, waiting for the right time to defeat _him_. The only effective way to defeat_him _was on the night of the sixth month of the crescent moon; using the core metal in the underground of headquarters; in other words, an anti-vampire weapon coated with liquid gold, combined with_his_and her mother's blood or exactly, Zero's blood. Zero only began counting the days until he could kill_him,_ but at the moment he needed to kill the pawns.

The Hunter's Association had given him too many tasks these past months. He had to clean the mess caused by the black shadow corrupting the mind of the vampires and humans. It was_his_work. To the Association, this was the first phenomena that had happened and they only put Zero on the job since he was the only one able to kill the shadow who was in control. Though Yuuki did occasionally help him to do the job. Right now both of them had finished the task and immediately went back to Cross Academy.

"How did you do it Zero? It seems that only you can somewhat purify them." asked Yuuki on their way back home.

"Oh, it was nothing. I simply shoot that black shadow that is within them." He replied.

On the way to the moon dorm, Zero never thought that they would be ambushed in the school ground; by someone they knew no less. Either someone was not being smart or this will simply be his chance to prove, to get cooperation from Moon Dorm students. But the cost would be high; exposing his true identity. It was clear that someone wanted him to come out of hiding, but he would happily take on that challenge and sacrifice his secret.

"What business do you have, Takuma Ichijou? Did your master want to talk to me?" asked Zero calmly. Yuuki was shocked when the blond attacked them. "Ichijou-san!"


	7. Chapter 7

**BETA: **Gravity's Child

* * *

"Ichijou-san? You're alive!" Yuuki cried; a happy tone in her words. She was glad because the blond had been missing for a while, but they hadn't been able to find him. But Yuuki quickly became confused when the noble vampire started to attack them with no reason. "What was going on Zero? Is he being possessed by the shadow?" She asked

"No, someone of a higher ranking is controlling him. I mean that a pureblood is controlling his mind." He told her, pausing before he continued again "A tattoo like mark has appeared on his neck, but I don't think that it's a mating mark."

"What? So we must find the master. I don't want the others to see their companion be treated like this." Yuuki pleaded.

"Come, we have to immobilize him and find the mastermind behind the attack." Zero murmured. It seems that this battle would continue for a longer amount of time if he didn't shift into a pureblood. Therefore he must do it quickly before it alerted the Day Students to their presence on the school grounds.

It was proven that Ichijou was a good fighter, with two swords no less, as he fought with two opponents in front of him. While they were fighting, the Moon Dorm students were already alerted to the three presences on the school ground and immediately raced to the scene.

"Takuma Ichijou!" Shiki called him, but no answer came from the blond.

They were already exhausted from their previous hunting jobs and seeing as Yuuki was still not familiar with her own power after five months of becoming a pureblood vampire again, she was tired as hell. Takuma, seeing an opening between them, started to attack Yuuki. Zero found this was an underhanded trick and his eyes changed color from silver-amethyst into glowing blood red. He simultaneously unleashed his kinetic waves and hurled Ichijou far into the tree behind the noble vampire. "I'm done pretending to be weak." Zero hissed under his breath. After all, he was aware that he had finally let his secret be known by the others, but he was far beyond pissed. No one was supposed to make fun of him. He paused, scanning the area for the blonde's master. He knew the blonde's master was nearby and immediately gave a challenge signal for it to come into the ground.

The entire Moon Dorm was shocked for several reasons. One: to feel the unmistakable aura of a pureblood coming from Zero. Two: Sara Shirabuki had appeared on the school ground; her killer aura swirling around. Of course Zero knew that she was being possessed by the black shadow. Picking up an exhausted looking Yuuki, he slit his wrist and asked her to drink from him. Yuuki agreed and immediately drank his blood. She was shocked with the short flashback being presented to her. Zero had allowed her to see into the flashback, bit by bit as he reviled the needed information. It was only about him and Kaname and the most importantly, about the one they needed to fight. The scent of Zero's blood quickly confirmed to the rest of the vampires that Zero was a pureblood.

"Did you see it, Yuuki?" he asked her; a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes Zero nii-sama, thank you for telling me the truth just like in our old days. I am really concerned about you." She said.

"Hmm, it seems that you already accomplished your task of exposing my secret. But now that it seems that it has backfired on you." Zero purred to the pale woman in front of him.

"No! Ichijou, kill him!" Sara ordered her slave to do her bidding.

"Not so fast, Sara Shirabuki. You need to deal with me first!" Yuuki spat; venom in every word, and charged quickly at her with full force. The little bit of Zero's blood that she had drunken had made her body automatically awaken the rest of her power trapped within. It had also managed to hurt the shadow from behind the pale pureblood, but unfortunately the shadow that they encountered right now was a bit stronger than they had been before.

Sara Shirabuki did not expect to be hurt by the pureblood princess. She had underestimated them. She hated it when someone tried to take her Kaname away. He was hers in the first place. Fuelled with anger and jealousy, it had allowed the shadow to easily take control of her. The rest of Kaname's classmates were stunned to how the pureblood princess was acting and immediately raced forward to help them. They occupied Takuma Ichijou's hand when the blond suddenly wrenched himself free and went to his master's side to protect her.

"Takuma-san, wake up!" Ruka grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him, hoping that the blond would become conscious. Aidou, Kain and Shiki had grabbed both his legs and his hands, to avoid the blond from wriggling away to his master's side.

"Put him on hold, you guys. We will handle the master." Said Zero to them. Yuuki continuously attacked Sara while Zero unleashed blood-red flames that swirled around him, Yuuki, and Sara. The eerily and somewhat beautiful fire was to isolate them from others, he need to complete his chanting, to kill the high ranking shadow. The bullet travelled from the Bloody Rose to the pale woman, piercing her shoulder.

She was screamed in agony and suddenly said "_Ha…ha… You managed to kill me, but right now your mate was in his hands! Ha ha~~_"

"Shit! Dammit!" was the words omitted from Zero. He had lost this time around. Seiren had failed. It had been five month since he met Kaname at the headquarters. He never knew that_he_would know his weakness was. It couldn't be. The pale body slumped down and Yuuki managed to catch her; she was unconscious.

"Master…!" murmured Ichijou just before he passed out.

The fire that had surrounded them suddenly died down, but it was quickly replaced with an angry aura emanating from Zero. "What happened Zero?" asked Yuuki.

"Nothing." spat Zero. Zero closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. After all nothing would come from anger, anger would get him nowhere. "Let's go back to the dorm, I will explain everything." Then Zero stepped away from the scene, leaving them in confusion. The students carried both Sara and Ichijou back to the dorm and let them recuperate. The others gathered quietly in the dining room and Zero began to tell them the truth.

"I had been a pureblood long before I was born. My soul had been reborn into the hunter family and I did not remember it until I had been turned by Hio Shizuka. My mother was the one who sacrificed herself to protect humans from pureblood's servants, Level E's as you already know. Her blood was given to the chosen people, who soon became vampire hunters and her heart was mended together with the metal core, what we call the anti-vampire weapon." The entire group gave a shocked gasp except Yuuki who had known about it earlier. Aidou, who read a lot about vampire and hunter lore, was the most shocked one because he knew it better than everyone else.

"I don't believe you, Kiryuu!" he spat "What proof do you have that you are her child?" he asked. There was a slight warning in Zero's cold gaze and it sent chills down Aidou's spine, like it was as if Zero could see deep into his very soul. It was way too inhuman, even for him.

"Drink my blood." came the command. Sensing that he had no choice, Aidou immediately drank it. Withdrawing his fangs, he backed away, trying to digest the truth in front his eyes. "Now, do you believe me, _Hanabusa Aidou_?" hissed Zero, hinting that he was angry. Aidou on the other hand didn't want to answer with his mouth; only nodded.

"I need some help from you, regarding the attack earlier." The entire group in the room nodded. Zero sliced his wrist, the blood dripping down into the mug. He held the mug out and then ordered them to drink. "As you can see, I already gave you the information regarding to_him_and I need your cooperation in killing _his_ army. I give you the necessary access for you to kill the shadow, my blood." Zero explained to them again "_He_controlling them with his fragments, a shadow that will control and corrupt its host. You will know what to do." After that Zero left the confused students and headed back into Kaname's room. Yuki swiftly followed him into the room.

"Is something bothering you Zero nii-sama?" Yuuki asked.

"Please don't call me that, I am still the same Zero that you met, except that I'm not the Level E vampire hunter anymore." He tiredly walked to the bed and sank down onto it.

"Okay, Zero. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?" she asked again.

"It's Kaname. He was being held captive by_him_. _He_already knows what my weakness is…" Zero was silently crying. His mate had been taken, held captive by the man he never met before. _His own father_…

"What? We must save him now!" Yuuki shrieked.

"No, he will be alright. _He_ can't kill him because I already put a charm on him earlier, to keep him safe and as collateral to ensure that I didn't do anything stupid."

"What an underhanded trick that is!" Yuki growled; anger in her tone.

'_Please be safe, Kaname…_'

* * *

Hey guys, I will be taking leave for two months or so because of work and being outstation (means no network connection there, huhuhu) for a while. Thanks for being patient with me..._He_will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks a lot for those who reviewed and liked/favorited my story and me! Thanks a lot to all...


	8. Chapter 8

**BETA: Gravity's Child**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a horrible curse casted on vampires by gypsies for the taking of their land. The gypsies cursed two unfortunate groups in vampire race; one was the twin children of the pureblood families, to destroy each other and they cursed the females of the lesser being to sterile for eternity, preventing them from populating further. Many of the twins in pureblood families after the curse didn't survive at any early stage; often resulting with premature births or they died while still toddlers, until fifty years later when one pair survived, the daughters of the pureblood Murasaki family.

Golden-blonde hair, and twin pairs of lovely lilac eyes were playing together in a garden of a big, white English mansion in a secluded, peaceful country. Of course, both of them were ignorant, playing in their own little world. The firstborn, named Suzuran was a lovely girl with a charming smile, while the second one, named Suishou, was a petite-looking girl with a noble heart. Both siblings were adorable, and their mother was afraid to lose them, while their father hated them. The twins' birth was a miracle but it was also a curse to them; the children were both liked and feared by the society because of it.

* * *

"Suzuran nee-sama, wait for me!" the petite girl was trying to catch her sister. Her sister was an adventurous girl, but she also liked to look for trouble. They were venturing into the deep forest, sneaking from their home in searching for the unicorn myth, to see for themselves if the existence of a unicorn was real.

"Hurry up Sui! I am already near there!" the older said leaving her sibling panting harshly behind. Suzuran was not an adventurous type, she liked to read books and paint, but she also liked to follow her sister everywhere they went. Suzuran liked to teach her sister about vampire powers and art while Suishou liked to tell her sister an adventurous story for the exchange. They loved each other, to the point where no one would separate either of them.

"I saw it Sui! It was there! Hurry up." Cried Suzuran

"Okay…okay… I'm coming." Suishou replied back. Both of them didn't know that this event would change their lives forever.

A big white unicorn was spotted behind a tree and it was eating meadow grass under it. Suzuran watched it with fascination, and a glance from her side-line told her that Suishou was already beside her. Both of them were awed with the creature until Suzuran spotted a silver haired boy near it. They watched the interaction between the boy and the unicorn, the unicorn was being friendly with the boy and neither of them showed a hint of fear or malice between them. The boy noticed them and ushered the unicorn away for he wasn't sure if the twins had any malice towards the unicorn. The unicorn then dashed out into the deep forest and both sisters were disappointed with the action.

"Come out! Both of you, I know you are there." The boy suddenly called out. How he knew their presences were there, the sisters were puzzled. But unless the boy wasn't a human, he shouldn't have been able to tell.

"Suzuran-nee sama, the boy knew about us being here. He's not an ordinary human. I only smell human on him though. He's_different_." whispered Suishou. She was afraid, but her sister was the opposite. Suzuran then revealed by stepping from their hiding spot, and gladly took challenge; if any was coming from the boy.

Blue orbs were presenting to them, met with two pairs of lilac eyes and it stunned them. The beautiful blue eyes were like sapphire gems and it was enchanting, the silverette was a good looking boy. Both of them gasped to see the_creature_in front of them. A human no less, and it sent shivers to their spine as the boy was glaring at both of them.

"Who are you?" asked Suzuran with hesitation. She was fascinated by the human in front of them while Suishou was eyeing him carefully.

"A traveler, just passing by here." the short reply came from the boy. 'I can't believe it, he's just so handsome…' thought Suzuran, she was amazed his features. If any didn't know, Suzuran had fallen in love with the boy while Suishou was curious how the boy knew their presences and didn't notice his featurse; she was too immersed in her thoughts.

"What's your name? I'm Suzuran and this is my little sister, Suishou." Suzuran introduced them to him; she wanted to know more about the boy.

"Kal." replied from the boy. A short name that was unique and not many around here had that name or even anything like it.

"Who are you really?" came from Suishou. She had just watched their interaction from their side, analyzing any threats that could possibly from the silver haired traveler, if he was just as he claimed to be.

"Good observations you have… Suishou was it? I'm just a human but I know the features of bloodsuckers like you!" exclaimed the boy. They were hurt by his comments and Suzuran was beyond furious, but Suishou's crying and hiccups stopped her from beating the boy.

"Shh... Sui, don't cry. You dare to hurt her feelings,_our_feelings!" she was trying to comfort her little sister, but couldn't do anything to the boy except yell.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it is the truth. You do occasionally suck human blood. I saw one of your brethren trying to kill one of the villagers nearby!" the boy cried and both of them gasped.

"We purebloods don't do that! It was some lesser being that couldn't control their craving. We can control ourselves!" snarled Suzuran at him. The boy cringed with her rampant and quickly apologized to them for his accusations earlier.

"Okay…okay. I am sorry. Tell your sister not to cry anymore. But it can't make me change my mind about you at all. My land was taken and my parents killed because of you." Kal spat and Suishou immediately stopped crying. The boy then left before either of them could say anything.

"Wait!" cried Suzuran, but the boy continued forward without looking back towards them.

"He's gone..." Sighed Suishou, both women wanted to apologize for their behavior. They didn't know what actually happened outside apart from around their own house.

* * *

"Sui, I really want to meet him again. I don't know why I want to apologize to him. It made me sad." Suzuran was haunted by the thoughts of him, about what his last sentences had been. Suishou also felt sad for what her sister had done and she was determined to see for herself about the whole ordeal. It took them thirty years to uncover the truths about what actually happened within their society and they were disgusted with the corrupted lifestyle. The gypsies were taken from their land and killed because of their natural resources. These normally peaceful gypsies cursed them, made them less reproductive. The vampire then was devastated until they found a solution; to turn humans into their slaves as an addition for their population. Because of greed, the purebloods controlling humans as slaves, it drove them to the point of insanity and ordered them to kill the humans. The humans ended up going into hiding for years, being hunted for blood and nothing else.

Both of them were frozen in their mid-twenties', a long time since five years after the meeting, and they had been fighting the corruption in their society for thirty years after finding out the truth about it. Their family had been killed at the time of the fateful event and because of it they had survived the Murasaki's massacre. Both of them were not ignorant anymore, not immersed with their fancy little world; instead, they matured earlier than their peers.

"Sui." Whispered Suzuran, effectively stopped her reminiscing on the event that had occurred years ago. They were hunting corrupted purebloods and their slaves, to end the world's suffering and return it to the previous state where all creatures are in peace. They became the pureblood hunters, known in vampire society as the Scarlet Sisters. They were feared because of their crimson blood-fire ability, burning all opponents into ashes. Only the Murasaki family had that power.

"What it is Suzuran?" she was annoyed at her sister who was interrupting her reading about the reversing spell used for the unfortunate slaves of purebloods, for them to become human again.

"I saw someone, no. A silver haired and blue eyed man like we encountered in the forest before. That man looked like Kal." Suzuran said.

"I don't think it was him, if you ask me. He is a human; he must be old or dead for God knows how many years!" Suishou tried to explain to her sister, but she didn't want her sister become disappointed and then depressed for she knew that her sister had fallen head over heels for the boy.

"Okay, I know that you worried about me, thank you, but I swear I saw him at Mai's shop yesterday." Suzuran said softly. She knew her little sister could be a nag sometimes, but it was just because she was worried about her. Ever since the massacre, Suishou had become a different person. She was not a crybaby anymore and she hadn't shed a single tear since then.

* * *

A silver haired man was seen walking out a shop by Suishou and she followed him quietly until the end of the road with the intent to see whether or not the man was Kal, just as Suzuran had claimed yesterday.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" asked the silverette who had noticed her shortly after.

Suishou remained stoic with the question thrown at her until the man turned around and she was gasped softly at the man's appearance. "Kal…"

"Who are you really?" she sensed the man in front of her, same scent she had smelled before.

"Eager are we? Suishou was it, right?" Kal managed to keep his composure even though he was slightly shocked to see the girl he had met before actually recognize him. He just didn't expect to see her in this town. He had hoped nobody would know him since he was travelling around the world.

'It was because you intrigued me the first time we met. You are not human are you?" Suishou grumbled truthfully. "We intended to apologize to you but you left without us saying anything. I am sorry for our behavior on that day." Suishou said and bowed as an apology.

"So straightforward. So for your question earlier, I will tell you. But with one condition, you must go and have a drink with me. Only you and you alone. Come." Kal said before turned back and heading towards a nearby café.

'Where is Sui? I asked her to investigate about Lord Sai, but she is late.' thought Suzuran angrily. They were supposed to continue their journey after completing the reversal on the pureblood's slaves. She muttered to herself, walking around the town until she spotted Suishou…with another man? A familiar silver haired man she had encountered yesterday!

"I am a gypsy; I aged slower than vampires and humans, although I'm also a vampire now after some unknown pureblood turned me. I'll tell you this and you mustn't tell to another soul!" Kal lied but some part of it was the truth. He reminded her. "So what are you doing here? He murmured.

"Suzuran and I do hunting jobs." was short answer coming from her. Before she could say anything, Suzuran came and interrupted them.

"Sui! What are you doing here? Are you finished your job?" Suzuran was angry because had she waited for too long, only to find her sister drinking with a man.

"Do not become angry, my dear Suzuran. She was trying to confirm her suspicion about me." interrupted Kal.

"Wha..Who are you?" hissed Suzuran; a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm Kal. Do you remember me, Suzuran?" asked Kal.

"How?" Suzuran was happy, but the tone of her voice remained calm.

"I became vampire years ago, someone saved me from being a slave." lied Kal. Suishou nearly cringed at his reply but managed not to at the last moment. "Can I join you? I heard there is a rumor that there are pureblood hunters in the area. I bet it was both of you, ne?" he smiled.

"What!?" Suishou was shocked at his statement. How did he know? She was determined to find out. 'He was suspicious man.' She thought deeply until Suzuran squealed.

"Yes!"

"I know you wanted to ask many questions, but don't worry. I merely wanted to find someone since he is a pureblood vampire and travelling together with you all made it easier." He grumbled.

Suzuran made a puppy-eye look and Suishou couldn't resist it. "Fine, but you must not interrupt our work." She firmly responded to him.

* * *

During their travels together, both of them had fallen in love with Kal but unfortunately the other had something planned for them. Suishou managed to hide her feelings in order for her sister to be happy with the man she loved. She didn't want to be a third wheel and prayed desperately for their happiness. But Kal had something in mind, and he managed to trick both of them into his plans by seducing both of the siblings. They had fallen in love with him and it would be easy to make both sisters fight each other for him. He wanted all purebloods, especially vampires extinct and he would kill all humans for world domination. Kal wanted to create a world in which only gypsies lived in; he wanted revenge against the vampires and the humans for killing his kind. The hardest part was to make Suishou admit her feelings for him and pit her against her sister, but then he made a single mistake.

He did not anticipate this, this one single miscalculation. He had fallen in love with Suishou while he attempted to pit Suishou against her own sister. They had slept together for one night and he had made love to her. Suishou had marked him as her mate. Any plans for her had backfired on him. He didn't know any of the vampire rules and it led him to his own doom. But it was effective anyway, for when Suzuran had found it, she now desired Suishou's death.

"Nee-sama, I did not do it! I wanted to avoid it, but it was tempting me. I am sorry!" sobbed Suishou. She did not shed any tears after the unfortunate event. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done it…" she continued again. She was regretting what had happened two weeks ago.

"I cannot believe it! You betrayed my trust!" Suzuran was beyond angry. She had never expected for her sister to mate with the man she loved.

"No! I did not mate with him. Please sister, believe me!" The mark between Kal and Suishou was incomplete as only Suishou had marked him and thus they did not bond. Suzuran charged quickly at her, full force and Suishou did not have any choice but to defend herself from her angry sibling. Kal was having indescribable feelings about it. For once he was happy that they were fighting each other, but seconds later, it changed to protectiveness towards Suishou. He then couldn't wait any longer and raced forward to end it quickly.

"Please nee-sama, believe me." Suishou was having difficulty defending herself since her sister was a much better fighter than her. She barely managed to counter Suzuran's blood-spiked crystal with her own blood shield. A razor thin crack ran through it, a testament to her weakening powers.

"Not so fast Suishou." She looked like she was being possessed and Suishou didn't know what to do until she noticed that Kal was chanting something. Hearing only a bit, she realized that it was a doll spell used to control a vampire. She had read up on that same spell only a little while ago.

"Kal! How dare you!" she exclaimed. Kal was the one who manipulated them, tricking them into fighting with each other. She charged and tried to kill Kal. To her shock and horror, Suzuran leapt direct into her path. She felt her sister's skin rip and tear as fresh blood trickled out. She was willing to die protecting him, and she had showing it by accepting the blow delivered by her own sister; both because of the spell and her love for him.

"Suzuran-nee sama! Please!" she was crying now, her sister slowly dying in her arms.

He laughed. "Time to kill you, now that one of you is dying." Kal snarled at her. Suishou was furious, anger quickly clouding her judgment. But an overwhelming sadness soon consumed her.

"Why did you do this? What is our fault? What purpose are you doing this for…are you still toying with us?" she sobbed, barely managing to not choke on her words.

"Since you will die after this, I will tell you the purpose of doing this since you are special." He paused and continued again "I wanted to build a world of only us; there will be no vampires or humans as a part of it! I will kill you since you are the only pureblood twins left and I assure you, your death will be painless. Not like your sisters." Suishou gasped at his answer. She knew somewhere in gypsy lore that they hated the purebloods with passion especially with the twins since it harbored many bad omens towards them. Suishou lunged forward, fighting him, and attacking with a fierce passion. She continuously unleashed her blood-red fireballs, catching his guards. He was a tough fighter and to prove it, she had been slashed on her chest and arm. She didn't know why but she felt something that couldn't be described. Following her instinct, she unleashed a blood-spiked javelin, hurling it towards him with as much force as she could muster. The javelin pierced into his chest and within seconds he was screaming in agony.

"You! I will be back to kill your descendant! Remember that! Do not die, I will find you!" he screamed in rage and anger as he fell to the earth before dying. She immediately went to her sister, hoping that Suzuran had survived her earlier attack.

"Suzuran-nee sama… please! Answer me!" She couldn't stop crying when her sister became ash, the wind slowly brushing the dust away.

"Haaaa!" she screamed and trembled, crying for ages at that exact spot until she noticed a change in her body. She was pregnant and it made her collapse into another round of sobbing.

A week later, she found a human village that was rich from the metal ore that was dug up. She knew that it could help them in the future. She swore that she would make the world like before, unity and peace between its creatures, a world with harmony and without war.


	9. Chapter 9

**BETA: Gravity's Child**

* * *

Kaname POV

I sighed softly under my breath. I should have known that he was powerful, but I must keep her promise. I can only hope that he don't know about my condition. No…not yet. I scanned the area, but nothing was alive in this vicinity except a few vampires apart from me, the babies and Seiren. Only five vampires…

"Seiren." I called to her, whispering to the other side of the wall only to hear muffled noise, giving me the response that indicating that she was alive and well, only tied and gagged. She was also unable to help me.

How did they find me? I need to escape from this dungeon and quickly find Zero.

Normal POV

A set of footsteps was heard, growing in sound as it came nearer to his cell. Suddenly it stopped and it was replaced with a clunk sound, indicating that his door cell was being open. Both of Kaname's hands were tied to the wall, leaving his legs hanging. His captor didn't notice his uncomfortable grunt and shoved a blood pack to his mouth.

"Drink."

'Oh, he didn't want me to die…yet. What was he planning to do with me? Make me a bargaining chip?' his thoughts were shattered by an icy touch of his abductor, only to find two glowing blood-red, almost black eyes that sent shivers down his spine. 'Please, don't let him harm them.' he thought.

"My…my… what do we have here…?" came the icy voice with the hint of amusement laced through it. It echoed slightly, but it was obvious that it came from the shadowy figure in front of Kaname. "I believe this is Kaname Kuran, Suishou Murasaki descendant's mate then…"

Kaname wanted to cringe at his statement but didn't. Of course, it wasn't like he wanted to show his weakness to the man in front of him, but the babies were kicking his insides indicating that they knew their mother is in distress, uncomfortable with the treatment.

The shadowy figure in front of him then made himself known and it made Kaname shocked to see who his enemy was. The same face of his mate Zero, Ichiru Kiryuu.

"What? Amuse me Kuran." He said with a sharp tone to his voice. "I don't think your mate will survive with the ultimate weapon that I had made for him, after all your species will die anyway along with the pathetic humans that you'll try to save." His voice changed to angry and firm tone.

"Amuse me by how you are going to do it." Kaname challenged him.

"What a brave soul you are, just like her. Unfortunately, that lover of mine was weak after all. All I had to do was trick her and her sister; it was their fault for falling in love with me and fighting because of it. Hahaha…" he was laughing wickedly, sending shivers through Kaname. "I bet you don't know me, ne?" he purred.

"Know? Not that I surprised to see the last remaining gypsy roaming in this world. After all, the signature of controlling others with shadow was underhanded trick used by your own kind." Kaname hissed. After all he already lived for thousands of years, of course he knew it, and he had encountered one before in his early stage of his life. The sound of chanting slightly surprised Kaname, the one controlling the other twin was trying to control him. Kaname knew better than to not anticipate this.

"You will be sorry now that this_underhanded_trick is trying to control you! Hahaha…" was heard before Kaname was engulfed in dizziness.

"Tch! He really knows I will try to control his mate. Damn him!" he cursed under his breath. Zero was protecting Kaname with a series of protection spells after the other twin had tried to control Kaname, only to result in a small crackling explosion. The man then stormed out, and with an annoyed face he ordered the guard to watch the brunette in tight security.

"Let's see how her descendant will react if he sees me…" his lips curled up smirking, turning back to see the door cell before going back to his chamber. He only needed to wait for two days before encountering Zero when the sixth crescent moon will show.

* * *

Zero POV

Why do I feel unsettled? I heard Kaname calling to me, his thoughts reaching me via the blood bond but I cannot do anything for fear of his safety. '_Them?_Who was there beside Kaname?' I thought furiously. That fucking father of mine didn't realize that he had sons, no… a son right now. Ichiru had died before he even knew his true identity and his past life.

"Ichiru…"

I gasped as I felt a jolt of shock coursing in my vein. He must have done something to Kaname, seeing as the protection spells had reacted that way. I hope Kaname will be alright. I hate to see him hurt, yes, I know he can protect and defend himself better than mine, but I cannot shake that thought of protectiveness. Why did I let him leave? I needed to take action fast, so I had asked Yuuki to gather all Moon Dorm students, especially Kaname's friend, ready for battle.

Normal POV

All of the moon dorm students had gathered in the hall. Only Sara Shirabuki didn't join because of Yuuki, because she hated the brunette for taking Kaname away from her. Not that she knew that Kaname was already mated to Zero, and if she knew, she would be furious and all of his effort for staying in secret will be exposed. He merely wanted to respect Kaname's decision; after all he wanted to keep their life in secret except for his, his previous life had been exposed too many merely a month ago.

"What it is Zero-sama?" asked Kain, as they were puzzled why the pureblood had made them gather.

"Now the sixth crescent moon is approaching in two days more, we need to leave today to the Valley of Death and confront him. His objectives are to destroy us together with all humans and make a world where only his kind will live on Earth." He told them. The entire Moon Dorm gasped, shocked to hear it. Takuma, who already recuperating from their previous fight started to approach Zero.

"I believe there is more you're not telling us Kiryuu-kun." He whispered, noting that he wanted to ask something privately with the new pureblood alone, now that the other students were occupied with Zero's statement earlier. Zero then had silently ushered Takuma to Kaname's room while Yuuki swiftly followed them from behind. All of Kaname's friends took notice of them and followed from behind.

"What it is that you want, Ichijou-san?" Zero calmly asked. He wanted to know what other wanted to ask, what was so important that he had whispered to him. Zero observed the blonde's reflection to see any hints of malice found on those orbs.

"During the elimination of the shadow, I slowly regained my consciousness and I heard that your mate was taken. Did I hear it_correctly_, Zero-sama?" he said then continued again "Your flame, only Akatsuki family can wield fire unless you are the true Murasaki which couldn't be since the Murasaki's massacre thousand years ago, with zero survivors at all…"

Sighing, Zero's eyes narrowed slightly. His secrets were being exposed one by one by the blonde, he was screwed. He didn't expect that Ichijou would know Murasaki's flame signature, it had been thousand years! He did not want them to know his entire root since Aidou-sempai's case a month ago.

"Takuma Ichijou! Don't." both Aidou and Yuuki shouted. Kain was gasping slightly from what Takuma had said just now.

"I just stated a fact, we need figures. How will we fight this thing if we don't know what caused it? Why did this happen? And where is Kaname?" Takuma hissed under his breath, nobody had ever seen him this angry before. Both Yuuki and Zero cringed at the last part of his statement. They are not ready to tell them about their situation. After contemplating for a few moments, he sighed and then opened his mouth.

"Okay…okay… I will tell you all about it but please don't blame us for this." He sighed. All of them nodded and ready to hear what are Zero about to tell them.

"As I told you a month ago, the woman who sacrificed herself was my mother and she was the last remaining Murasaki, Suishou Murasaki." As Zero finished his statement, all of them gawked at the revelation being presented in front of them except for Yuuki, as she was still considered a new-born. Slowly, a sad reflection built on the silver-amethyst orbs of the new pureblood and it took for a while before he regained back his composure.

"The one we are fighting right now is a dead gypsy who was the one cursed us vampires for taking their land. He wanted to destroy both vampires and humans for the deed that forced his kind into extinction. He was once called Kal, the half incomplete mate of Suishou and their coupling resulted in two beings; twin half-blood, both gypsy and pureblood vampire, which were me and Ichiru." He said and after a few moments he continued before anyone could say anything "But since it was an incomplete mating, we become purebloods instead of the half-blood and Kal remained a gypsy." He finished, and sank down into a chair.

"But how?" finally after a quiet moment Aidou spoke.

"Their mating was special. Usually pureblood and noble vampire can procreate but it had to be a completed blood bond which seals them together, but in this case something between them triggered the mating and it also may have been because both of them were different beings…" Zero was really unsure his parents mating, his mother hadn't told them anything about their father except of how they met and his betrayal. All of them nodded and they didn't push the conversation any farther.

"Thank you for being honest with us Zero-sama. We wanted you to believe in us, put past our differences and all of us will serve you." said Ruka.

"No, please. Act just like before I awakened as pureblood. I am not worthy for all I have done to you all before. I understand that not all pureblood are bad and also not all vampires are good._Please_…" Zero pleadingly said.

"I don't want to press this matter further but what about Kaname-sama? And I'm really worried about your mate." Takuma asked. All of them nodded, they knew the importance of a pureblood mate. They are being treated carefully since the pureblood mating is scarce. Yuuki give Zero 'tell them the truth' look and he kept sighing more.

"What is the problem, Zero-sama?" Takuma asked, with a hint of concern in his words.

"I do not know how to tell you this but I really respected Kaname's privacy." Zero hesitatingly said, he was unsure to tell them or not now that Yuuki giving him that look. Before all of them tried to protest, Zero immediately cut them off "Kaname was taken by him."

"What?" all of them shouted at the same time, and it made Zero's ears ring from the sound.

"He took Kaname, my mate…" he grumbled under his breath and it shocked them to the core.


End file.
